


The death of a legend

by Insanus Navicularis (DiDive)



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alexa - Freeform, Other, Sad, THIS IS REALLY, This is a tribute at Stan Lee, a little ficlet, a tribute at Stan Lee’s legado, he can’t be dead, im in denial, its only a little thing, let do my part, play despacito, so i thought why not, writing is basically all I can do, you can read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDive/pseuds/Insanus%20Navicularis
Summary: A little ficlet I did because of Stan Lee passing away. We’re gonna miss him, the hero that made the heroes come true. He’s a legend and I thought to honoring him a bit here.





	The death of a legend

**Author's Note:**

> Rest In Peace Stan Lee. We’ll remember you.

They were all mourning. Dressed in black suits and dresses, making their way to the funeral. 

A somber day, even the nature seemed to be in grief, with clouds as black as how they felt, a cold wind blowing lightly through their hair, just as the cold space he left behind when he passed away, they deep down knew that nobody would ever be able to fill that space, to warm it up a bit, and maybe that was okay.

Everyone knew him, for a reason or for another, he was a good man, of course, a little exuberant and crazy, but when had it ever been a bad thing? He was an intimate friend of everyone, he had done plenty of things in his life, had had plenty of jobs and had helped more people than you can count, so everyone knew him; and everyone mourned him.

It seemed like the whole world was in grief, at the death of a legend, of a friend, of a man- The Man-

Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder, squeezing lightly, comforting both of them as they made their way to the funeral, dressed in totally black suits and with a silence that was characteristic of the death.

Bucky, Sam and Steve walked side by side, straight posture and grief in their eyes; that look didn't suit them.

Bruce walked alone, behind Tony and Peter, his head hung low and he dragged his steps; because that was what grief was, the empty feeling in your chest and the denial in your head, making it heavier.

Natasha and Clint were there too, tears shone in their eyes and even the great Black Widow fell for the man's charm, even her couldn't keep the cold tears at bay.

They were all there, Vision and Wanda, Dr. Strange and Wong, Pepper, the Deadpool and a blind man that was a famous lawyer, Thor had come form Asgard, followed by his brother, it seemed that not even the God of Mischief was able to not grief the legend that had fallen; T'Challa and his family had come all the way form Wakanda to mourn him, some people they hadn't seen before arrived in a spaceship- a green and a blue lady, something like a very muscular man, a raccoon and a tree, and a pretty normal human man-, Scott and Hope were there too, and much, much more. 

They were all mourning the man.

A wave of black that moved through the streets like an exodus of grief, of broken hearts and salted cheeks.

Nobody saw it coming, one day he was okay, the other there were news of him passing away. But that's how death was, silent, calculating, it wasn't a nice wind on the summer, you weren't supposed to enjoy it and nobody ever did.

They finally got there, looking at the coffin and the memorial stone. There it read:

Stan Lee. 1922 - 2018. Rest In Peace Legend


End file.
